narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Saika Fuuma
サイカ FUUMA Saika Fuuma Background Little is known about Saika's past exept for the fact that her father treated her as an outcast to his family and abandoned her at a young age. She took on her mother's last name as a Fuuma. She spent a small amount of her life in the Rain Village (Which she sports the head band for). She has atleast Jounin-level abilities. Personality Cold and cunning, Saika has the almost perfect sterotipical personality for her occupation. Saika rarely talks to others, unless to make a "necessary" snide comment or provide necessary information. She will, however, respect those who she believes or knows to be more powerful than her, in any way. Saika refers to herself and prefers to be called by her surname. She things highly of herself and her heritage, though will admit to some weaknesses. Despite her cold exterior, Saika has a heart for certain things, such as small animals and children. She also enjoys sweets and nature. Appearance Saika has waist length, black hair, which she tucks into her cloack. The bangs hand over her face neatly at some times, messily at others. Her skin color is naturally pale, but tans easily. Her left eye is almost always covered, while her right eye is dark blue, sometimes appearing black. The left eye, when visible is similar to that of naruto in his release form, though the pupil is sharper. It is, quoting her, an inherited ability she regrets being born with. She has four black piercings on each ear. She usally carries a Fuuma Shuriken. Abilities Saika will change strategies from up-close to at a distance depending on her enemy, she howerver prefers stealth. Her main strengths are Taijutsu and Genjutsu. She uses mainly fire, wind, and shadow genjutsu. Kekkei Genkai Saika is a heir of the Tokoshie clan, inheriting the Zubutoime. Zubotoime causes the users eyes to resemble that of a jinjuriki in release form. It seems to serve several purposes, including probing emotions and devastating memories of the person it's used against. Status Strength: ** Speed: ***** Accuracy: **** Intelligence: *** Part I Saika first appears as an undercover agent disguised as a student at konoha, where she is teamed up with Reiko and Kisara. After a while she tells them she "Has to go back," and withought much more explanation, dissapears. She is shown leaving the village with Zaarcan, wearing her cloack and in her real form. Part II Saika is shown going on several missions with Zaarcan, her partner. She does not work in the akatsuki, but as an assasin and spy for them. She is also seen talking to Pein, refering to him at times as "Onii-sama", even though they are not brothers. She explains his is because he's her closest relative (possibly distant cousin) who does not completely reject her. Because of this, and Pein's closeness to Konan, she also refers to her as Onee-san. She appears to be killed by Hidan later on. Trivia * Saika's name means "Failure Wind Demon", this may have been her father's intention at naming her. * Her father rejected her because she was a girl, and due to his opinion of girls being inferior and useless. * Saika claims to have two siblings. * Saika is seen activating the Rinnegan a few times, but never using it. She collapses shortly after it is activated. * The creator's chosen theme for her is "Spitfire!" by the prodigy. * Saika has been redone several times before achieving this current character. * Past discarded design names for her have been "Jojo" "Jessica" and "Joan" and she has before been albino. Reference http://www.youtube.com/index < Creator's youtube. (screenshots taken from photobucket.com) Category:DRAFT